


In a thousand life times (I’ll still find you)

by BlackBlackBlake



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Mates, Parallel Universes, Protective Ryan, Protectiveness, The Volturi - Freeform, Violence, Whump, idk what even is this fic or where this idea came from, just sort of there cullens, tired and hungry graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlackBlake/pseuds/BlackBlackBlake
Summary: This was wrong. It was all so wrong. Not even in her wildest dreams did Yasmin Kahn thought she would be in the position to make a choice like this. How could she choose? Why was the universe set on making her life so difficult? Just a month ago she had her heartbroken by the woman she considers her whole world. And now she was supposed to choose between the same impossible woman who always held her heart in her hands and another impossible woman who showed her so much in such a short span of time.They should have never landed here. If they didn't, Yaz would have stayed forever ignorant to this, to this person, this love so wholesome that rival everything she thought she knew.What could she do?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is not the first fic I wrote but is the first one I ever tried to post, but I'm still very scared of posting, but sincd i couldn't make it anonymous here i am. There are so many authors I admire in this fandom and part of me does not want them to ever find this? So yeah, I'm kinda a coward when it comes to this stuff. I'm terrible at writing but I enjoy it so much, and I'm posting this because a small part of me is tired of keeping stuff to myself. So, I hope you guys enjoy it and if you don't, please leave a comment so I know if I should stop posting. Love u guys!

_1 month and 2 days earlier:_

"Are you sure you wanna come with us?" Asked Ryan. "There's nothing wrong with taking some time to sort yourself out."

  
Yaz was tired of this. It's been a week since it happened, and her best friend was still walking on eggs around her. She was a grown and strong woman, she could deal with rejection.

  
"I'll be fine Ry, promise. We all just need some time to adjust to this new dynamic." She answered without looking at him. Her eyes were glued to the blonde alien staring at the console in front of her.

  
A week ago, Yaz came clean with her feeling for the madwoman, only to be let down gently.

  
It hasn't been something she planned, hell, she was absolutely mortified when one night, unable to sleep, she was helping the Doctor work on the TARDIS (And the blonde looked so beautiful in the low light under the console) and she suddenly blurts out "I have feelings for you!"

  
The Doctor looked as shocked as she did by her outburst, but recovered quickly, and when her expression morphs into one of absolute pity and guilt, Yaz's heart broke. She knew what was about to come.

  
And just like that, the Doctor proceeds to tell her that she was amazing and brilliant, but she didn't feel the same.

  
Yaz for her credit took the rejection on astride. She had her hopes, sure (there were plenty of times she was sure that the other woman felt something for her too) but the bigger, rational part of her knew it was impossible. What could someone as incredible as the Doctor want with her, a lowly police officer of Sheffield, a naive, human girl with nothing to offer? Yeah, she was prepared for this, but it didn't mean t hurt less. That night, she left the Doctor and went straight to Ryan's room. Her best friend held her for what seemed like hours as she cried, not even asking what had happened, just supporting her.

  
After that, things changed. There was no denying.

  
The Doctor tried to keep her cheerful self at full, but there was a strain there that everyone noticed. She was also distancing herself from Yaz, and that hurt way more than the rejection itself.

  
Suddenly, the Doctor stops handing her things, she stops letting their fingers brush when they walked side to side. She stopped dividing their little group as she always had. Now, it wasn't more The Doctor and Yaz, and Ryan and Graham, now it was anyone but Yaz with her. And it was so hurtful.

  
Another change could be seen in Ryan. He became overly protective of Yaz, always being on alert whenever the Doctor did something to pushed Yaz away. The boy went as far as snapping at The Doctor once or twice. Yaz had to have a long conversation with him, tried to make him understand that this wasn't the Doctor's fault.

  
It helped a little, but he knew how fresh and raw everything was right now, and he needed to have Yaz's back. She was like a sister to him and seeing the look on her eyes every time the Doctor pulled away from her, made him angrier than the right he had to be.

  
And there's was Graham, who wasn't all caught up on everything that happened, but he also wasn't thick. He knew something bad must've happened between the two women, he just didn't know what. So that's why he decided to become the mediator, the neutral party, the one who crack the jokes to diffuse the tension.

  
This was all temporary. That was what Yaz keeps telling herself. Soon they would all see that nothing had changed, not really (not even her feelings, she doubt that they would ever change) and things would go back to normal. She kept this mantra on her mind, repeating over and over again.

  
Currently, they were all gathered around the console, waiting for the Doctor to take them on the next adventure. “It's a planet where the sky is an eternal Aurora Boreal, it's beautiful, you guys gonna love it!” The blonde had said with the excitement of a puppy, but her eyes never once stopped at Yaz.

  
“So, fam! Everyone ready?” The alien asked her hand on the dematerialization lever. Yaz looked reassure to Ryan and nod her head, even though the Doctor couldn't see it.

  
“Yeah, we're ready” Grumbled Ryan. Yaz elbowed him hard in the ribs.

  
'Be nice, we talked about this' her glared said. He only stuck his tongue at her.

  
Graham laughed at the interaction and Yaz blushed. She waited for the Doctor to join their silent banter, but her eyes stayed glued on the lever in front of her.

  
“Right, hold on to something then fam, here we go!”

  
Everyone grabbed the nearest pillar, but something was wrong. The TARDIS was trashing around so violent that even the Doctor had to let go of the buttons and hold for dear life on the console.

  
“What is happening?” Yaz yelled from her side. She was the closest to the Doctor and would have better luck being heard over the hissing and grumbling that the time machine was making.

  
“I don't know! She clearly didn't like our destination, but why is that? We've been there before, there's nothing wrong with Uniria.” The last part was a grumble and Yaz had to strain to hear it.

  
Suddenly, there' was no more time for talking, as the TARDIS abruptly stopped all movement, signaling their arrival. The three humans were thrown to the ground as the machine came to a halt.

“Everyone alright?” Asked the Doctor, as she frowns at the pillar in front of her.

  
A mumble of 'yeses' came from the humans as they collected themselves of the floor, Yaz helping Graham to his feet.

  
“My back is going to feel that tonight.” Graham complaint as he rubbed said back. Ryan rolled his eyes at his grandfather, as Yaz smiled at him in sympathy.

  
“What was that though, Doctor? We never had such a heavy landing before.” Yaz asked, worried. Now was really not the time for the time ship to misbehave, things were already awkward enough.

  
 _'And whose fault is that exactly?'_ Asked the annoying voice in Yaz's head.

  
_'Even my own mind is against me. That's great.'_

  
“I don't know, but we certainly are not in Uniria.” Said the blonde, looking at the screen in front of her. “Forks, United States, 2019, Earth. That's strange.”

  
“Earth, in our own time? Why is that?” Ryan asked, confusion written on his face.

  
“Maybe something is wrong here, and she wants us to have a look.” Suggest Yaz. The TARDIS had a habit of taking them where they were needed, not always where they wanted.

  
“Maybe, but she also stopped right on top of a rift.” Frowned the Doctor. Seeing the blank stare of her three companions, she explains, “Rifts are usually where she stops to refuel, but she always goes to Cardiff when that's needed. I didn't even know there was one here.”

  
“How long does she usually takes to refuel?” Asked Graham. He had a bad feeling about this situation.

  
“Not much depends on her really, last time she needed it, took 24 hours.” Replied the Doctor.

  
“That's not much. Since we have to wait, we should go have a look around. I never even heard of this city, it may be interesting.” Suggested Yaz. She was not ready to spend 24 hours trapped in the TARDIS with the Doctor. She much prefers to go out and find a mystery to keep them entertained.

  
“I don't know... whenever the old girl behaves like this usually means trouble, I don't have a good feeling about this.” Said the Doctor, looking at the Tardis doors as if she was expecting a Dalek to cross it.

  
“Oh, come on Doc, what could be some bad about a small town in 2019? At least we won't be stuck here, waiting for the time to pass and be...bored” Ryan whispered the last part and widened his eyes as if boredom was an infectious disease that they need to avoid. He knew how much the alien hated to be stuck in one place when an adventure could be waiting.  
Right as rain, the Doctor's face matched his look of horror, and Yaz had to suppress a laugh at that. This woman could such a child sometimes, it was adorable. _'No! Stop that train of thought right now Yasmin Kahn. You have to get over her, not fall in deeper.'_

  
Even though she had just reprimand herself in her head, she could not suppress her giggles at the Doctor's antics, and as soon as the sound escaped her, hazel eyes snap at hers and Yaz could not look away from the intense look on the Doctor eyes.

  
 _'Why she keeps doing this to me? Why does she have to look at me like I'm the most interesting person she ever met?'_ Yaz thought to herself. This wasn't fair.

  
One of the boys, Yaz couldn't tell who, cleared his throat and just like that the moment was over. The Doctor was quick to look away as if she had done something unforgivable, and Yaz couldn't wipe the look of sadness that crosses her face. _'Is this how things are going to be from now on?'_

  
“Fine then, we'll go. Beats being bored at least. But I want you all to be careful, we never know what could be waiting for us outside these doors.” The Doctor's face was serious, and they all nod their agreements. It was not like they always went looking for trouble, most of the time, trouble was the one chasing them.

  
“Alright fam, let's see what the fuss is all about.”

  
With a grin on her face, the Doctor skipped to the TARDIS door, throwing them open and stepping out. Graham followed her, leaving only Ryan and Yaz in the eerie quiet of the console room.

  
With a smile, Ryan reached his hand towards her, lacing their fingers together. “Ready?”

  
“As I'll ever be,” Yaz replied. Her smile matching his, she started to pull them towards the world waiting for them. This was just another adventure, with her friends, and her best mate had her back. Things would be fine.

  
With her current optimism, Yaz never imagined how much this city would end up meaning for her, and how much all that she ever thought she knew about herself was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cullen's house, two week earlier_

Silence.

In this room no one was a stranger to silence. But right now, it seems suffocating. There were no sounds of breathing (they don't need that), no sound of movement at all (they don't need to move either).

The last sound they heard was a vase breaking, a gasp and Edward's hand flying to his head, seeing something he definitively didn't want to see.

“Which one of us?” Asked Emmett, breaking the silence. His expression was one of pure bliss, as if he was waiting for this moment for all of his undead life, and she supposed he was. All of them were.

She knew her expression should be just as ecstatic. She should vibrating from excitement, but instead she was dreading.

_'Please, let it be him, not me.'_ She thought to herself.

This was the worst moment for this to happen. They were on the midst of war, every step the took could be their last. How are they supposed to involve someone else in this? Someone who will barely have a choice on the matter.

“I'm sorry Em, but it's Rosalie's.” Alice's crystal voice never sounded as horrible to Rosalie as it did in that moment.

They all turned to look at her, their faces mixes of emotions that she struggled to make sense of it all.

Carlise and Jasper had matching looks of sympathy, as if they what she would be forced to face soon enough. Esme had a smile, thought she saw the worry in her adopted mother's eyes. Alice and Emmett were both grinning, even though Emmett looked a little disappointed. Bella's face was shifting between happy and cautious, as if she didn't knew how she should be feeling about this.

But it was Edward's face that drove the dagger in to Rosalie's frozen heart. In his face she saw not only sadness, but also _understanding_ , and it was at that moment that Rosalie knew.

_'Human.'_ She though with despair _'My mate is human.'_

Her face must've showed the grief she was feeling inside, because suddenly, whoever was smiling stopped, and they all simply stared at her, as if waiting for a bomb to go off.

“When?” As all that she could rasp out, her voice sounding far away, even for her own ears.

“We don't know yet, but soon.” Edward was the one that answered, and she knew she would need her brother support in this more than ever. She also knew he would help her, even if she didn't when he found Bella.

“Human?” She asked, still holding into a stupid piece of hope.

“Yes, she is.” Alice said, her face now betraying nothing.

_'She. My mate is human and a woman.'_

This was all too much for her. She needed to get out, she needed to run.

“I'm going hunting.” She announced suddenly, body already turning and poised to run.

“You can't go alone Rose, is too dangerous, and you are in distress.” Jasper was the one to voice the concerns and she could already sense the feeling of calmness he was trying to send her.

She shook herself and growled at him.

“Don't mess with my feelings Jasper. You know better.” Her glared could've had made the bravest of men tremble with fear, and Jasper took a step back. He have never been on the receiving end of that glare, he was the one who has always been in tune with Rosalie. “I'm going hunting, I need some time to think. Alone. I'll be careful.”

With one last look at her family, she turned and ran. As far away as she could go.

\--

A storm was coming. The thunders in the sky did their job disguising the noise her powerful blows made in the forest.

Around her numerous trees had already fallen, silent victims to the havoc she was externalizing. But in the end, her fists failed to calm the feelings brooding inside of her.

_'How ironic is that I spend years condemning Edward's choice to mate with a human, and now I find the universe delivering the same fate to me?'_

Six months ago, just when the promise of war amongst the clans was new, Alice had a vision.

Either Rosalie or Emmett would find their mates soon. Alice couldn't tell which one of them was going to be the lucky one, but that was enough. Just the thought of having someone out there, made for you, was enough for them both end their relationship.

They were good friends, and would always be family. And in truth, they knew that day would come eventually. At this point in life, they were just keeping each other company. Neither wanting to face immortality without someone to hang on to.

So it was with a light heart and a smile that they decided to become just friends again. And it worked. The family soon adjusted to the new way of things between the two, and the easy banter and teasing were there, comforting as always.

Emmett was beyond himself with happiness. In his mind, the thought of a mate brought hope to him, there was someone out there made for him. His equal, his other half. The day of meeting that person could not come soon enough.

To Rosalie, the thought of a mate brought anxiety, dread.

Soon 9 clans, including her own, would find themselves fighting for their lives, again. And she's supposed to drag a mate into the middle of a war?

Ever since Reenesme had been born and the Volturi backed into a corner, things had been normal. I mean, as normal as a life as immortals vegetarian vampires raising a hybrid child with a stinky werewolf could be.

They were all so busy with enjoying their time with Nessie, seeing her grow up, that they were disconnect from what was happening in the Supernatural world around them.

The decision of letting the Cullens, Bella and Nessie live brought trouble to the Volturi. Not long after their almost battle, clans were piling up after them, demanding that they make an exception for them also.

And the clans who were punished in the past for such 'transgressions' were livid, wanting to know what made the Cullens so especial.

The Volturi wanted to reclaim their status as untouchable, and for it to be so, they started to destroy each and every clan who came to them with a demand on the subject.

After the third massacre, the clans stopped reaching out to the Volturis. Instead, they decided to go after the source of the exception. The Cullens. If they killed them, the ones who humiliated the Volturi themselves, then there was a chance that they pleas would be heard by the powerful group. That was the excuse of some.

But there were others, the ones who were cruel enough and just wanted one thing. Revenge.

If they couldn’t have the Volturi, they were going after the next best thing. The ones who made the sacrifices and deaths of their loved one seemed meaningless. And that's how 8 clans joined together with only one goal. Destroyed the Cullens.

After a trip to Volterra, Carlise and Alice returned to tell them that they should be prepared. Peace was short lasting to them, and soon they would find themselves amidst of war again.

Edward and Bella wasted no time in sending Jacob away with Reenesme to protect her, and the werewolf reached out the Sam's pack. The pack agreed to help, since soon over 50 vampires would be invading their land, vampires who held no regard for human life, and would hunt for human blood once they arrived. The werewolves were not at all happy that once again they were dragged into a bloody vampire war, but their job was protecting the humans, so they would stand with the Cullens.

Currently they, vampires and werewolves, were at the end of the rope.

The clans were smart, they were coming in small groups, hunting and killing humans in Forks and Port Angeles, mocking the Cullens.

They were closing in fast, but made no move to attack them directly. Instead, they were pilling human bodies, in hopes of driving them out. They probably knew about the 'special powers' that the Cullens possessed, with Edward, Jasper, Bella and Alice, so attacking straight away would've been an amateur move.

Rosalie knew that with her family and the stinky dogs they could very well win this war. But it didn't mean that there wouldn't be casualties. She could lose a brother, a sister, a father and a mother and that was enough to drive her mad. But the thought of losing a mate was too much.

A human.

A fragile, mortal human. Someone with a choice, something she never had and that she valued among everything else.

But Rosalie also was aware of the herculean effort with would be required of her to stay away. She saw it with Edward, and she doubt that she would fare much better. Once she meets her mate, instinct will take over. The need to protect her, to be with her, and since she was a human, the need to drink her blood.

Having a mate also means having a siren in the same person. Her mate's blood will sing to her the sweetest melody, and all she will want to do is sink and her teeth and listen. She knew she wouldn’t be able to deny herself this. Meeting her, getting to know her, falling in love. There's no power strong enough to stop her.

Soaked to the bone, Rosalie let's another tree fall, and stops. She looks at her knuckles. Pristine, clean and pale skin. Not a drop of blood or a bruise.

_'I have no choice in the matter, but I promise this. I'll protect her. As long as I live she will be safe. No war will tear us apart. I swear.'_

With only the quiet forest and the tempestuous skies as witness to her promise, she turns around and runs to meet her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys may notice that i made some changes in the whole "you have a soulmate and you are destined to meet and fall in love with each other" so it would fit in the narrative of the story and i also added a war plot with the Volturis cause who doesn't love a little drama. And i also really want to put Dakota Fanning in the future so I needed an excuse. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains descriptions of assault and blood.  
> Sorry Yaz, but i will make up to her guys, don't worry.
> 
> Also i never proofread anything in my life and i think i never will, so sorry about the mistakes.

“Ominous!” Exclaimed the Doctor once they stepped out of the TARDIS in into the harsh weather of Forks.

  
Yaz hugged her arms close to her body when the cold wind hit her. 'Very ominous indeed' She thought, looking up to the dark and stormy sky, the trees around them swinging wildly from side to side. 

  
Ryan noticed her shivering, and took off his jacket, handing to her with a sheepish smile. She was about to refuse, when another gush of wind hit her back and was quick to step inside the warm jacket. And yes, step is the right word, the jacket being so big that she had to roll the sleeves 2 times just so she could move her hands, the ham of the jacket reaching her knees.

  
She aimed a smile at him and was about to thank him when she noticed the Doctor, watching their interaction with a frown on her face and a bit of darkness swimming in her hazel eyes. 

  
The look came and went so fast that Yaz had to double check to see if she wasn't hallucinating. The blonde's attention was quickly diverted by Graham and Yaz was left wandering what the hell was that about.

  
“We landed right in the middle of a forest! That's great, really. How many hours of walking is gonna be this time?”

  
“Don't fret Graham, I'm sure that we'll find the city soon enough.” Answered the Doctor, whatever mood that seemed to have taken her earlier far gone.

  
The blonde distractedly moved her sonic in a circle around her, pointing in all directions and smiled once she checked the readings.

  
“1 hour of walking in that direction” She pointed north “And we'll soon be at the heart of the action.”

  
“As long as it have warm tea and some food, I'll be glad.” Said Graham, tapping his belly lightly.

  
“One day all the thinking you do you with your stomach will get us in trouble Granddad.” Teased Ryan, nudging his grandfather with an elbow.

  
“Hate the game, not the player son.”

  
The Doctor was already moving towards the place that promise them shelter “Come on fam, no point in doodling around” was shouted over her shoulder. Graham grumbled under his breath something about 'bloody aliens and they're time machines', and start trailing after the blonde.

  
Ryan was set on moving, but stopped once he noticed that Yaz wasn't by his side. She was still, her hands playing with the hams on the sleeves of the oversize jacket and her eyes were glued to the retreating form of the Doctor leading the way. Ryan expression softens, she looked so lost.

  
“Hey hobbit, playing on finding your pixies relatives and setting camp here?” Ryan called out teasingly, ready for the glare he was about to receive.

  
Just as he thought, the clouded look storming in his best friend eyes was replaced by daggers that she was now sending his way. She start walking once his grin didn't disappeared, stopping by his side only to punch him, hard on the shoulder, and stumped ahead with a pout. He laughed and jogged too caught up to her. As long as he could replace that look on her face with his silliness, thing would be okay.

  
__

After what seemed like hours of walking, with tense silence and Ryan's “hilarious” jabs at her height, Yaz could finally see the signs of civilization on the distance. Smoke that seems to be rising from chimes were the first thing she noticed.

  
“Seem like we're getting close,” She pointed out to Ryan, but she saw the Doctor ears perking out at the sound of her voice were she was walking a few steps ahead.  
During their walk, Yaz had remain quiet. If the person she wanted to talk the most to wasn't even acknowledge her presence anymore, what was the point? She resign herself into sending heated glares to Ryan every time he made a joke about her and sometimes she resorted to violence, hitting him on the shoulder, taking satisfaction at the wince she would get.

  
Once they all fell into a rhythm at the start of the walk, the Doctor decided to start talking nonstop about everything around them. To the fauna, to the stormy sky, to the squirrels on the trees. They all knew that this was her showing her nervousness, but neither of them commented on it.

  
Graham was apparently, according to his own word, 'too old to walk and maintain a conversation at the same time'. They all knew it wasn't true, and Yaz didn't know what he was trying to accomplish by removing himself of the conversation, but she let it be.

  
It didn't take long for the nods and hums of Graham to bore the Doctor, and she tried to aim some of the knowledge she was spilling to the youngsters of the group, and that proved to be waste of breath too, because Ryan seemed to be ignoring her, busy throwing jabs at Yaz and Yaz... well, there was no point in sharing her incredible knowledge if no one was going to listen, so she resign herself into walking a few steps ahead, aiming her sonic to the world around her and pretending to be interest on the results.

  
“Seems like it. Bit creepy though right? This place I mean, is giving me the chills.” Ryan comment, pulling her out of her musings. 

  
She pondered his words and realizes she knew exactly what he meant. Since steeping out on the forest, she had the eerie sensation of eyes watching her, making chills run up her spine even with Ryan's warm jacket protecting her from the cold. But since the Doctor didn't seemed worried or gave any indication that they were being followed, she put her own worries aside. 

  
“Tell me about it son, it feels like a million tiny eyes are watching our every move.” Graham contributed, making Ryan shutter besides her and she let out a chuckle. 

  
“Don't worry about it boys, it's probably animals. We are in a forest, and we may have made them curious with our wandering around. Nothing to be frightened of.” Said the Doctor, turning to give them a reassuring smile.

  
Yaz felt herself relax at the Doctor words, but the boys didn't seem much at ease and they resume their walking with a spring on their step, everyone eager to be around civilization.

  
What all of them failed to notice was the shadows behind them on the top of the trees watching, waiting.

_

“Civilization!” The Doctor exclaimed, not only fifteen minutes later, when they finally emerged from the darkness of the forest and into a small and deserted town.

  
“Doesn't look like much of civilization to me Doc” Commented Graham, steeping behind the blonde and narrowing his eyes.

  
“Reminds me of Silent Hill a little bit. That can't be good.” Ryan, shudders and looks at Yaz for agreement.

  
“You humans and your horror movies. They are probably all inside because of the weather.” The Doctor was waving her sonic screwdriver up and down the deserted town streets.

  
“We should find someone and ask, I really don't fancy being in the open when the storm hits” Yaz said looking at the sky and frowning.

  
“Right, then let's get going shall we?” The Doctor's eyes were still firmly planted on the sonic in her hand.

  
They start walking again when suddenly the Doctor came to a halt in front of them, causing Yaz to crash into the blonde's back and grab a hold of her coat to keep herself standing.

  
“What is it?” Yaz asked, not letting go of the piece of fabric she was clutching between her fingers. This was the closest she's been to the Doctor for a week now without the other woman jumping away from her.

  
“You guys are seeing that?” All eyes followed the direction the Doctor was looking and saw a man, standing between two small buildings, mostly obscured by the darkness but clearly staring at them with an unnerving stillness.

  
Yaz swore that for a moment the men's eyes flashed red.

  
“Why do I have the feeling that we going to confront Jack the Ripper over there?”

  
“That's cause we are Ryan,” The Doctor turned her head with a grin, her hazel eyes finally lingering on Yaz's, and then turned to the mysterious figure again. “Oi! We are not from around here and we are kind of lost, can you help us?” As soon as the yelled words left the Doctor's mouth, the man turned around and ran.

  
“Oh great, that's not suspicious at all,” Came Graham's voice from somewhere behind them.

  
Yaz was forced to let go of the Doctor's coat when the blonde broke into a sprint, running after the man. Graham sighed and jogged after her. Ryan seemed to be rooted into the stop when Yaz turned to urge him along, making her grab his hand and pulled him along.

  
“Why do we always run after the obviously serial killers?” He complained, finally moving.

  
“Come on, we are going to lose them,” Yaz ignored him and focused on the disappearing shapes in from on them.

  
When she and Ryan made it to the alley, there's no sign of the Doctor or Graham. They stopped when they reached a corner with two turns.

  
“Which way do you think they went?” Ryan was painting and still holding onto her hand.

  
“I don't know but I think we should split, this way we'll find them faster, and who finds them first text the other.” Yaz looked left and right. Logically she knew it was never a good idea to split up, but this was they would cover ground faster and she really didn't like being away from her friends for long.

  
“No way! What if one of us runs into Mr. Tall, Dark and Murdery? Horror movie rule number one Yaz, never split up.”

  
“We are already down to two Ry, and I really don't fancy being in this place without the Doctor, do you?” Yaz turned to face her friend and his impressive pout.

  
“Fine, but if we get murdered I'll spend my afterlife telling you 'I told you so'.” Ryan let go of her hand and turned left, throwing a good luck over his shoulder as he start's to run.

  
Yaz took a deep breath and turned right, taking a second to look at the dark alley in front of her. ' _This is such a bad idea.'_

  
The cloudy sky didn’t offer any kind of light, making the walls of the alley/maze _('honestly, who built this?')_ look even more dark and scary than any other. Without any light to guide her and with adrenaline pumping through her body, Yaz soon found herself turning into a dead end. Stopping in her tracks to catch her breath, she failed to see a silhouette creeping closer.

‘ _Why did I think it was a good idea to split up again?_ ’. Still panting she felt the atmosphere of the creepy place catch up to her as the rush of pursuing wore off.

Resign to turn around and continuing her search, Yaz suddenly freezes when she hears steps right behind her. She wasn’t alone anymore.

Trying not to panic, she let the copper in her take charge and turned around quickly to confront whoever was following her, only to come face to face with an empty alley.

_‘What? I swore I felt someone behind me.’_

As soon as she finished that thought, she saw through the corner of her eye a figure quickly running behind one the alley corners.

“Whoever is there, come out right now! I’m a police officer and you’re going to be in a hell lot of trouble if you don’t identify yourself.” She called out in her most authoritative voice, managing to hide the trembling quite well.

Another shadow ran through the garbage cans stacked to her right, knocking them over, making her jump.

“This isn’t funny anymore, come right this instance!” Now there was no more hiding the hint of fear in her tone as more shadows appear to be circling her.

As abruptly as the movement started, they came to an end as a man suddenly stopped in front of her. With quickly rising panic, Yaz managed to identify him as the same man who was staring at them earlier. _‘Just my luck to run into him alone.’_

Up close he seems even more intimidating. Tall and muscular, with dark shiny hair combed back, a tail coat disguising his burly figure. He had boyish features that made him look charming. His skin was pale as marble and he wore a condescending and terrifying smirk, in which Yaz could see two pointing canines poking out of his perfect allied teeth.

But that wasn’t what made Yaz’s blood run cold in her veins. Focusing her gaze on his she saw eyes that were bright, bloody red; glinting with so much malice that Yaz didn’t even noticed she was walking backwards, trying to escape that hypnotizing fear installing gaze.

“Can I help-“ Yaz forced herself to spit out words despite the freezing fear she felt, paralyzing her, only to be interrupted.

“Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?” His voice was deep and velvety, with a whiny tone clearly intent for mocking her. “Always the same boring questions, you humans can’t never spicy things up for us do you?”

His eyes glinted dangerously as he took another step close to her. Yaz didn’t realize how close she had gotten to the wall in her desperation to as much distance as she could between she and the man, until her back was hitting it. Now she was pinned between the wall and him, with no distinct way of escaping.

Her fear laden brain managed to grab into the words _‘you humans’_ quite easily, since she was used to non-human beings trying to kill or patronize her every other week. _‘So he isn’t human.’_ The eyes should have been a quick give away, if Yaz was functioning in her best qualities right now.

_‘Bright red eyes, shiny pointy teeth and pear white skin. I can’t believe this. I can't be.'_

She's seen quite a lot of creatures traveling with the Doctor, but if this man was what she was thinking, it would take the cake.

_'Great, Ryan is going to have a field day with this.’_

If there was one thing that Yaz learned with the Doctor was the power of stalling that words had. She has seen the Doctor talk circles around dangerous aliens and humans alike, she could do the same to one vampire, right? At the very least buy sometime until the others find her.

Channeling all the courage she had, she pushed herself off the wall, standing as tall as she could and staring right into those terrifying red eyes.

“That wasn't what I was meaning to ask actually, but since you brought it up, who are you?” Her voice came out stronger than she expected and she took pride in seeing the vampire surprised gaze at her burst of bravery.

“Well, isn’t this new. I guess I’ll humor you then girl, as at last wish kind of thing. My name is Alexander, pleasure to meet you.”

His smile seemed to get wider as he tilted his head to the side as if confused by her behavior, and Yaz had to thank the Gods that she was cornered by a vampire that seemed to like playing with his food.

“Last wish huh? I’m guessing you plan to kill me then? Let me tell you right now A _lexander,_ that is not a smart idea.”

She punctuates her words with a raised eyebrow, feigning a disinterest about her own fate that she certainly didn’t feel.

“Yes I will kill you, sorry about that by the way. Is just the way nature works I guess? And by the way, may I say, you smell absolutely divine.”

Alexander fangs seemed to grow and he licked his lips slowly after finishing his sentence. Yaz felt her control slip staring in at his very sharp teeth and the vampire took the opportunity to pin her against the brick wall again.

"Tell me again why is not a smart idea. Do you have any clue about what I am sweetheart?"

This time he braced both of his arms against each side of her head as he leaned forwards and smelled her neck. Yaz stood absolutely still during all, but when she felt his cold nose touching the warm skin of her neck, her flight instincts kicked in and she started trashing against his hold.

“Shh, you were doing so well love. Let’s not ruin the mood by being stupid okay? You can’t fight me, no matter how much you try. So just relax and enjoy, I promise you it won’t hurt.” He made his point by grabbing her wrists tightly.

She let out a whimper at this and Alexander laughed, his face once again buried in her neck.

“I'm not alone out here buddy and trust me, you don't want to mess with my friend.” Yaz said between a clenched jaw.

“You look pretty alone to me me. What are you going to do against a big bad man?”

“You are no man. You’re a monster.”

Another wave of genuine surprise passed through Alexander’s face and he relaxed his hold on her.

“So you know what I am little one?” His gaze bore into hers and she took the opportunity to stall him more.

“Kind of hard not to, you aren't exactly being subtle here Alex. Are drama classes mandatory once you become a vampire or that's just you?” That seemed to anger him and he squeezed her wrists again.

“Aren’t you a smart one? You see, most people are usually so terrified that the obvious conclusion doesn’t even come to mind. I’m impressed.” He seemed genuine in his interest in her and Yaz decided to use it.

“Impressed enough to let me go?”

His laughter echoed through the empty alley and the hands holding her wrists lifted both of her arms over her head, pining her again, but this time without using force.

“I like you little one. But maybe you have a point, you know? You are interesting enough, you know what I am, and your smell… honestly, the best I have ever encountered.” He sniffed her neck again and she shivered in disgust. “Maybe I can turn you. You would make a fine companion, and Lord knows how lonely I’ve been.”

Just the thought of spending eternity tied to someone like him, turned into a blood sucking monster was enough to make her sick. Her expression must’ve showed exactly what she thought of his plan, because his smile widened, as if her disgust with the idea was enough to make him happy.

"I would rather die than be like you"

“That's rude love. Don't worry, with time you will appreciate the gift I'm offering. But first, I think I deserve to play a little, don’t you?”

She didn’t had time to answer as one of his sharp nails cut through the skin of her neck, deep enough to make an impressive flow of blood to ooze out of the wound.

He didn’t paid mind to her cries of help as he latches onto the wound and starts sucking.

Yaz tried with all her might to fight against his hold, but the vampire was far gone, seemingly losing control and drinking her blood wildly. Her struggles were growing quiet as the loss of blood starts to take tool on her strength.

_‘I can’t believe this is how I’m going to die. I will never see my family again. They will think I disappeared, they won’t ever know what happened to me.’_

Her thoughts were getting fuzzy as her eyes locked into a figure quickly approaching them. She could make out wild blond hair, and incredible golden eyes.

She didn’t had time to take in the new stranger, because one moment she was pinned against a wall, having her life force sucked out of her and the next the monster attached to her was being wretched out of her and thrown against the opposite wall with enough force to break it.

Yaz felt herself sinking to the floor, eyes blurry but still following the blonde figure that saved her, throwing itself against the vampire, ripping his limbs apart with animalist anger.

She couldn’t look anymore at the gory scene playing in front of her, so she closed her eyes, hearing the sounds of growls and ripping around her.

_‘I’m so, so tired. I hope the Doctor and the boys are okay.’_

She blocked the sounds of violence around her with the image of the Doctor’s face, grinning up at her, holding out her hand for Yaz to take.

  
Yaz could feel herself slipping out of consciousness, and the last thing she saw before passing out was warm golden eyes looking down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? You can be brutally honest btw.


End file.
